DANCING QUEEN
by Link9
Summary: Ginny va au bal de fin d'année dans un but bien précis. Allumer un maximum de personne, mais une en particulier ! HGGW...


Bonsoir à tous !

Putain, ça me réussit de finir bourrée à pas d'heure du soir et de la nuit !

Dans ma série OS en chanson, une spéciale dédicace pour Miss Olympe Maxime, noble directrice de l'académie de Beauxbâtons, et grande amatrice de Yuri… Petite coquine va ! On se demande ce qu'elle a pu faire avec McGonagall pendant le tournois des trois sorciers… Enfon bref, je m'égare ! Bonne lecture !

PS : Homophobes, passez votre chemin !

Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR et ABBA.

* * *

**DANCING QUEEN**

Ginny poussa les lourdes portes de la grande salle et avança d'un pas vif. L'ambiance était électrique, presque sexuelle. Les lumières tamisaient donnaient un petit côté romantique, comme pour tenter d'éloigner la débauche qui menaçait d'éclater dans une salle remplie d'adolescents.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et pour cause ! Sa robe vert émeraude fendue jusqu'au haut des cuisses et décolleté plongeant faisait ressortir ses yeux vert, ses formes avantageuses et sa belle chevelure de feu, qui retombait souplement sur ses épaules dénudées.

Elle balaya d'un regard de braise la salle ou les élèves dansaient. Cette soirée serait la sienne, elle venait seule, elle repartirait accompagnée, foi de Weasley ! Une musique envoutante, dynamique, un peu rock envahit la pièce.

_You can dance, you can jive_

_(Tu peux danser, tu peux swinguer)_

_Having the time of your life_

_(Passer le meilleur temps de ta vie)_

Elle remarqua une estrade et décida de se lâcher, de profiter, de s'amuser. Elle monta souplement dessus et commença à se déhancher de façon aguichante.

_See that girl, watch that scene_

_(Regarde cette fille, regarde cette scène)_

_Dig in the Dancing Queen_

_(Regarde la Reine de la Danse)_

Elle jeta un œil à un groupe de septième année et sourit à la vue de son frère qui renversait sans le voir son verre sur son costume. Elle allait sûrement avoir une réprimande le lendemain mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste danser, comme si la fin du monde était pour cette nuit. Elle voulait profiter pleinement de ses dix sept ans, elle n'avait pas d'examens cette année, la vie était belle. Voldemort venait de succomber, tout allait pour le mieux ! Elle dansait, se déhanchait sans penser aux conséquences. Pour une fois, elle était vraiment elle.

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_(Vendredi soir et les lumières sont basses)_

_Looking out for the place to go_

_(Se demandant où sortir ce soir)_

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_(Où ils jouent la bonne musique, qui te met dans le rythme)_

Elle secoua ses cheveux de manière sensuelle et remarqua un jeune homme blond se diriger vers elle. Décidemment, c'était la soirée des surprises ! En quelques secondes, elle avait réussi à allumer Drago Malefoy. A coup sûr, Ron venait de faire une syncope. Elle n'eut pas un regard pour son frère et commença à danser sensuellement, collé contre le corps du serpentard.

_You come to look for a king_

_(Tu viens pour chercher un roi)_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_(N'importe qui pourrait être ce gars)_

Elle le repoussa au bout de quelques minutes. Elle s'était assez amusée avec lui, elle cherchait à présent un autre partenaire. Tous la regardaient avec envie, et cela la faisait sourire. La soirée ne faisait que commencer, elle allait faire tourner toutes les têtes.

_Night is young and the music's high_

_(La soirée commence et la musique est forte)_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_(Avec un peu de musique rock, tout va bien)_

Après Malefoy, Harry vint la voir. Il avait un regard amusé quand il l'enlaça pour danser. Ginny posa ses mains sur le bas du dos de l'attrapeur qui rougit sur le coup.

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_(Tu es d'humeur pour une danse)_

_And when you get the chance_

_(Et quand tu en as la chance)_

Elle se détache d'Harry et le repoussa gentiment d'un geste de la main. Elle continua à danser seul, sous le regard étonné de son ancien amant.

_You are the Dancing Queen_

_(Tu es la Reine de la Danse)_

_Young and sweet, only seventeen_

_(Jeune et pure, juste 17 ans)_

Elle se sentait jeune, elle se sentait désirée, et cela la comblait. Elle était la reine de la soirée. Les autres filles lui lançaient des regards noirs. Apparemment, elles étaient inquiètes de voir leurs amis jeter leur dévolu sur la gryffondor aux cheveux roux.

_Dancing Queen_

_(La Reine de la Danse)_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

_(Tu sens le rythme du tambour)_

Elle ressentait le rythme de la musique dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle était en parfaite harmonie avec la chanson, se mouvant avec grâce et sensualité.

_You can dance, you can jive_

_(Tu peux danser, tu peux danser)_

_Having the time of your life_

_(Passer le meilleur temps de ta vie)_

C'était la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu que pour cette fête. Le monde pouvait bien exploser le lendemain, elle s'en moquait. Elle se sentait vivante, entière, et c'était la seule chose qui importait.

_See that girl, watch that scene_

_(Regarde cette fille, regarde cette scène)_

_Dig in the Dancing Queen_

_(Regarde la Reine de la Danse)_

Soudain, son regard se posa sur la personne qu'elle voulait. Son estomac se contacta violemment à cette vision. Elle descendit de l'estrade et traversa lentement la foule, marchant comme une tigresse sur sa proie à terre. Démarche féline, regard de braise, Ginny avait tous les atouts en main pour parvenir à ses fins. Et le comble, c'est que sa victime avançait en sa direction.

_You're a teaser, you turn them on_

_(Tu es une allumeuse, tu les allumes)_

_Leave them burning and then you're gone_

_(Les laisses brûlants puis tu t'en vas)_

_Looking out for another, anyone will do_

_(En chercher un autre, n'importe qui fera l'affaire)_

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, elle dansait quelques secondes avec plusieurs gars, les arrachant à leur partenaire officielle, puis les laissant pantelant, haletant. L'autre s'approche toujours, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Ginny s'amuse de jouer autant avec les hommes, de petites choses si fragiles, si facile à avoir puis à briser.

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_(Tu es d'humeur pour une danse)_

- Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Bonsoir Hermione… Je t'attendais…

_And when you get the chance_

_(Et quand tu en as la chance)_

- Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? Tu as allumé tous les mecs de la salle ? Ron est effaré, il veut envoyer un hibou à ta mère… Il dit que tu agis comme une… gourgandine.

- Tu danses ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, Ginny prit Hermione par la main et l'entraîna hors de la salle. La préfète en chef était trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit, tandis que son amie l'amenait dans le parc, sous les fenêtres de la grande salle. La musique se faisait entendre, plus douce que dans la salle.

La rousse enlaça son amie par la taille, et la fit tourner lentement, faisant glisser ses mains dans le dos de la brunette, langoureusement, de bas en haut. Elle la sentait frissonner, et Ginny ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment.

- Ginny, je…

- Chut, répondit la rousse, arrachant sa main du dos nue de son amie pour poser un doigt sur les lèvres de cette dernière. Profite de l'instant…

Doucement, elle remplaça son doigt par ses lèvres, timidement, goutant avec délice aux lèvres de la brune. ET Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser. Elles restèrent là, un long moment, s'embrassant, ne rompant pas l'étreinte.

- Veux-tu que je t'enseigne une autre danse, Hermione ?

- Etant la meilleure élève de Poudlard, je ne peux refuser d'apprendre une nouvelle matière… Surtout avec la reine de la danse…

FIN

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Une petite review pour l'auteur bourrée ?

Bisous et à bientôt,

Link


End file.
